The Grove
by M1CH3
Summary: If you liked the Characters from The Hand that Rocks the Cradle, here they are five years later dealing old and new villains. I'm rating this a T...I might have to change some of the Chapter ratings in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, the first chapter is the same as chapter 9 of Hand that Rocks the Cradle. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it into another story, but the necessity of writing the 2nd chapter made my mind up for me. So, here it is. Chapter 2 is up with this as well so no one feels cheated.

Believe it or not, this story came from watching PHV in Double Exposure. It is so different from CJ, I had to add a little bit of Sgt Fontain into CJ. Hope no one minds. IF you haven't seen the movie...it is horrible, but PHV is really good. Pretty much the only good part of the movie. :)

Reviews are necessary for life.

MH is not mine

All mistakes are.

Jessica Renier (Formerly CJ Parsons attorney at law) walked down the aisles of the superstore in Denver Colorado, checking her list as she went. It was a slow day. That was the reason that they had chosen this day for their shopping trip. She had an unconscious beauty about her. Growing up she had always been too tall, too thin, too girly, too tom boy, too uncoordinated, too flat chested, too smart, too stupid, too blasely, too emasculating, too this, too that, just too. All her life, she had been considered 'too' something, but she had never been considered too pretty. She didn't think of herself as ugly, she knew she wasn't. She had grown into her look. Just not sure what that look was. She wasn't the blue-eyed beauty of her friend Mandy, or the exotic olive-skinned beauty of Regina. She wasn't even the red headed fire cracker of Janet. She was…CJ. The green-eyed, wide mouth woman, with brown hair.

She never realized that was what people fell in love with. Her soulful green hazel eyes conveyed her moods and enchanted everyone to looked. Her wide mouth smiles would cheer up even the dourest day, and unbeknownst to her, luscious brown hair was the envy of every woman in the house.

Now that she was living with a house full of truly beautiful, smart, funny, wonderful women, she still didn't think she measured up in many ways, but she had found her place in that small world. Her and Matt seemed to be happy with her, so she guessed that was good enough. Since they had been together, he hadn't looked at another woman. She wondered sometimes if it was because of the forced seclusion, but then he would make love to her, and she would dismiss that though. When she had brought up her insecurities, he had taken it upon himself to make sure she knew how beautiful she was.

Today, her long brown hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, her make-up was light and simple. Her willowy frame had filled out with soft curves that made men and women alike stop in their tracks, not that she seemed to notice much to the amusement of the other Ranch members. Her generous smile put people at ease, never knowing the keen intelligence and rapier wit that lay behind the simple look she gave off. Today she was dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans and a bulky pale pink v neck sweater. She gave off a unconscious sexiness that beguiled people.

The huge diamond that glistened even in the poorly lit store and platinum rings on her left ring finger tended to discourage most from approaching her. For those who persisted, CJ, in her best southern drawl, would try and be polite, but usually ended up telling them were to go in such a way they actually asked directions.

Her husband had replaced the original ring on their first anniversary. He said he wanted to make sure that every man around knew that she was taken. He didn't want there to be any doubt that he had laid his claim. She had laughed because her gift was a positive pregnancy test. She had repeated the gift on their second, third, and fourth anniversaries.

This time he was getting one for his birthday next week.

She chuckled at the thought of his eyes bugging out. The twins were only born three months ago. Even with breast feeding, she still seems to get pregnant as soon as they are able to have sex. Houston loved to watch her breast feed. He would stroke the baby's head as the baby would suckle at her breasts. He had said that she had the perfect breasts for feeding babies and that every time he witnessed her feeding their children, he would fall in love with her even more. His sincerity shown in his eyes and had brought her to tears more than once.

With talk like that, how was she supposed to keep her hands off him. Luckily Houston liked it when she took charge. Now that they were free to express their feelings for each other, there didn't seem to be any limits to their creativity. She had expected some of the passion to die off, that things would settle down, but it seemed to just get better each time. Not even pregnancy slowed them down. They had even made love just before she went into labor with the twins. The six week wait to have sex was always filled with frustration, on both sides. A lot of touching and making out. A lot of foreplay, so when it was time, it was like the fourth of July. She was sure that was when the current 'Houston' was conceived.

The whole group had been having babies like crazy. Janet had offered birth control, but no one had taken her up on the offer very often, she had surprised her husband with two more children since they had moved to the Ranch. Regina had given Will a son, Jack and Mandy had increased their brood by three, with one on the way any time now. Even Uncle Roy had found love a third time with the much younger Erica and fathered another child with her, much to everyone's amazement.

The living arrangements had to be rearranged. Roy and Erica with their, now three boys, had moved to one of the three-bedroom cabins behind the main house. Will and Regina took the four-bedroom cabin with the baby, Henry, Emma.

With all the babies, Janet and Jacob had turned part of the downstairs into a birthing room. Water births seemed to be the most enjoyed, and as long as everything was going well with the pregnancy, no one saw any reason to change that. All of CJ children had been born in the warm waters of the birthing room. One of the up sides is that it was easy clean up.

When Janet had cleared her after her ribs had healed, Janet had said "Get going girl, you have a lot of catching up to do." With a knowing smirk.

After the twins were born, she had simply called her an 'over achiever.'

She had very easy pregnancies. All of the other women were disgusted with her. She had minimal morning sickness, never over gained any weight, the only thing that had frustrated her doctors was the short amount of time from the onset of labor to delivery. The longest had been this last time with the twins being six hours. She seemed to get pregnant as easily as she gave birth. Her friend, Janet, just sighed and said that some women were like that.

All the pregnancies had ended with girls. The last one a set of twins. She joked with her husband that he didn't have any male sperm. He just smiled and said he was fine with that.

"Mom!" Her oldest daughter, Jacey, ran up to her with a bunch of snack food in her arms.

"Jacey dear, none of those are on the list." She stated pointing to the family list in her hand that she knew good and well Jacey had a copy of the same list. The family list consisted of things they needed now, as well as setting up for winter. Taking care of over thirty people took a lot of planning, luckily there were many in their group that were good at it.

CJ's Culinary passions had just exploded since she had come to the Ranch. Because of this, there was always organic baby food on hand for the growing brood and everyone else had vast arrays of foods and desserts. That was why she didn't think that buying prepackaged desert and candies. She would much rather feed her family home cooked meals. There was always cookies, cakes, pies, fresh fruit, and other snacks. She had never thought that of herself as the homemaker type, but she was really loving it.

Jacey Renier had always thought it was funny that she had gotten a name that was so close to her own. When her and her parents had to join the Witness Protection program with a bunch of other people because her parents had uncovered a South American crime syndicate that trafficked in drugs and people. They had Judges, politicians, even border patrol and NIS agents. The corruption had gone so deep that it was decided that they group would stay in hiding indefinitely. There were still many that had not been caught roaming around. All of the adults had been put on TV as terrorist, but they were just being targeted by the syndicate, but the damage had been done. They had all disappeared to rural Montana for the last five years.

Jacey liked her name better than the one that had been given her at birth. She wished that they had called her Jacey instead of JoJo. All of the kids tended to take to their new names, the new babies didn't have to worry about remembering names. This was the first time that Jacey had been off the ranch in a long while. There was so much to do there, that no one seemed to care that they were all enclosed in their own little part of the world. Only times that they went of the huge property was when they needed supplies. Sometimes there would be a field trip for school, but everyone still needed to be careful. She knew better than anyone.

This time they were combining a shopping trip with taking her 'cousin' to college. She was entering the Airforce Academy. Her mother, her 'grandparents', Janet and Jacob, as well as Aunt Mandy and Uncle Jack had all graduated from the Academy. Even though she was adopted, like that actually mattered, she wanted had wanted to uphold the tradition. It was a good place for her to go since she could stay well hidden. That had been a major concern for Skinner and Smith, their WitSec agents. Aunt 'Janis' Janet, mom, and Aunt 'Gina' Regina had left the men at home with the babies and she and Henry were allowed to come to say goodbye to Emma.

Now they were getting some shopping done. "Why don't you go help your cousin with the movies and music." They had already hit the bookstores, and her aunt Gina was downloading all the Kindles with books that were going to be needed for class, and whatever else. Before they left in the plane, they would stop by the PO Box and collect the last three months of Mail and packages. They always had a lot, so they were allowed to take one of the vans and fill it up.

"Ok." Jacey said as she drove her cart over the movies.

"Stick to the list." 'Jessica' CJ said to her daughters retreating back. The poor girl did look exactly like her. Long and gangly, little to no coordination. What little she had come from daily Martial arts practice. Everyone at the Ranch had taken many self-defense classes. Each child was taught at a young age to respect weapons, and at the age of eight were taught how to use various weapons. All were given formal training as well as dirty fighting. They type of fighting used when you are fighting for your life. CJ knew that kind of fighting well.

CJ tended to be aware of her surroundings, and right now the hair was raising on the back of her neck. She hit her watch just as she felt the jab of the muzzle of a gun in her side.

"Leave your purse, your watch, and your phone." The voice hissed in her ear. By the weight of the gun in her side, she knew it was loaded, and she just knew that whoever was holding it hadn't picked her out at random. She did as she was told. The others were already alerted so she knew that they would take precautions to make sure that Henry and Jacey were out of the line of fire if things came to it.

When Jacey had heard the alert on Janet's phone, she went racing towards her mother. She had lost one mother already; she didn't want to lose another. Regina had caught her just before she rounded the corner of the last place she had seen her mom. When they peeked around, they saw something they never thought they would.

Darryl Pike started dragging CJ down the aisle towards the front of the store.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the 2nd chapter I promised.

Reviews are necessary to my existence. ;)

MH still isn't mine

All the Mistakes are.

Chapter 2

"What do you mean she was made?" Houston growled into his radio watch. The members of the Ranch had been declared dead five years ago and had like it that way.

It was Regina's voice that came through, "We saw Darryl Pike take her away. I'm guessing he had a gun pressed to her side. I can't see any other reason that she would have gone with him."

A myriad of explicative ran through Houston's head.

Roy took over the conversation. "Gina, this is Roy. You said we. Who else saw him?"

After a pregnant pause she said, "Jacey."

Houston was beside himself. He was terrified and angry all at the same time. His wife and his baby girl were in trouble and he wasn't there.

Yes, he knew his wife was more than capable of taking care of herself, didn't mean she should have to, and said baby girl was a beautiful sixteen-year-old that looked exactly like her mother. Both having been late bloomers, Jacey was only now starting to grow out of her lanky awkward stage. CJ hadn't started coming into her own until she was around the same age. He vividly remembered their last hug before he was shipped out. Up until then, she had been straight, long, and flat. That last hug told him that she was no longer straight or flat, but still long. Beautifully so.

Things had happened to him when he was away, he had lost Will, thinking he was dead. Part of him had died with that thought. CJ had been there to bring him back from the brink. She had been there to hold him, make him laugh, kick his ass, and in general be everything he had needed. Looking back, he realize, that he had repaid her by screwing every other unmarried woman between eighteen and thirty-five in the area...Except her. Never her. He couldn't screw her or screw up with her. Even then he knew he needed her even if he refused to admit it.

"Houston, you had her decked out right?" Asked Mandy.

He nodded.

"Then we should be able to track her." She went to one of the computers and started punching in numbers to bring up her personal tracking number."

"Listen Houston, she is well trained and well-armed. If she let them take her there was a good reason. Knowing CJ, the way I do, she was probably protecting the others." Jack took over trying to snap the other man out of the state of shock he was in.

He understood what Houston was going through. Just the thought of anything happening to Mandy pierced him to the core. The knowledge that she was in the hands of someone who wouldn't think twice about hurting her for kicks made his blood freeze and boil, but now was not the time to shut down.

Houston know that was exactly what CJ was doing. She would allow herself to the taken if it would protect the others in their group. He nodded. "We have to get her back." He said finally.

"And we will." Jack affirmed.

A year into the groups forced exile they had started a company called "The Grove." Its benign title belayed a company that created products that helped keep people safe, or get them out of unsafe situations when possible. Everything from temporary tattoos that allowed parents to put necessary information on their child to devices that would help a kidnapped person escape from their perpetrators.

They also made jewelry with all sorts of extras. Jacey and Henry both had necklaces that had stronger trackers in them, as well as if pushed, the edge would come out and act as a razor. The bracelets had lock picks among the little added extras.

The jewelry that CJ was wearing was some of their newest products. Practically everything she was wearing had some sort of defensive products attached. The common things, such as watch, phone, etc. were expected to be thrown away at the scene. Shoes, jewelry, clothing, even her underwear were prototypes for various sorts so the odds of one product being on a person at any given time was good.

She was going to be ok. She had to be. He couldn't lose her. He wouldn't survive without her. Absent mindedly he fingered the platinum ID bracelet they had exchanged on a whim a few years ago. His said 'Her Rock'. He knew he needed to be strong for her. He was her rock, the person in the universe she counted. She was counting on him now. His beautiful girls were county on him as well to bring her home.

"So, what's the plan?" he asked finally.

Roy, Jack, and Mandy looked at each other. Lucky for all of them that it was nap time, and the older kids were helping with the younger.

"I'm not getting a reading yet on her transponders." Mandy stated as she started tweaking with the computer to boost signal.

"That just means she is more than likely underground or inside a steel building. We are going to have to wait until she had a chance to set off one of her rings. Until then, we might as well get everything together for the extraction." Jack stated as he headed for the weapons room.

"Janet is bringing the kids home with what they have so far. Regina is staying in Denver to try and figure out CJ's location. Most everything that they needed to get from the trip was already bought and loaded. They are on the road to the airport now. She is worried about Jacey. Seeing Darryl again has put her into a panic. Henry and Janet were able to get her out of the store before she had a full-blown panic attack."

His poor girl.

CJ was pissed. She had been kidnapped. By Darryl and Duane Pike of all people.

"Are you sure it's her?" Darryl asked his dad. "Doesn't look like her."

Duane slapped his son on the back of the head. "You graduated from the Academy, use your brain. It was her walk. Ain't seen no woman with a wiggle like that. And the voice, drive a man to his knees."

CJ hated hearing men talk about women in such a way, let alone these men talking about her.

"I don't care about her wiggle. All I care about is getting even." Darryl sneered.

CJ had noticed the scars on Darryl's face and wondered if she had anything to do with that. She tried not to smirk a that thought.

Obviously, she failed when Darryl's hand came down across her face. Then he took hold of her face with his thumb and fingers and got into her face. She tried not to recoil at the smell of his breath or the pain shooting through her face. She wasn't in the mood to deal with vomiting on her clothes. "Bitch, I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me." He said pointing to his face.

When he backed away, she couldn't help herself. "Ahhh, did I mess up your face when you were trying to kill my daughter? You poor thing."

He hit her again.

She decided to stop egging him on. Houston was going to be mad enough with the damage done to her face as it is. She didn't need him going off on a killing spree.

"Well, little lady, you were quite the emasculator. My son was in the hospital for almost two weeks because of the beating you gave him. Had to spring him when the feds started coming after us."

"You're making it sound like I won't do it again." Damn it, she really needed to keep her mouth shut.

Duane Pike lifted his had to slap her again, then stopped. "Trust me, when the boss gets here, he is going to exact a sweet revenge."

"And I'm going to make what my brother did to that little girl seem like a walk in the park." Darryl spat at her again.

"I'll be right there with him. She killed my boy. If I can't make her pay, you will do just as well."

Where Darryl was angry scary, Duane was creepy scary. CJ was ready to leave but she had a feeling she needed to wait for this 'boss' they were taking about.

A man, that CJ found out a bit later was Connor Morton, arrived with another man that was dressed well, with blond hair cut short, and when he turned around, she gasped. It couldn't be. He was in prison. How could he be…how could…well this was a fuster cluck if there ever was one. He came over to her and tiped her chin up.

"Who hit her?" Robert Tyler hissed at the other men.

"Honestly, it was my fault. I beat the crap out of Darryl and scarred up his pretty face." She said glaring at him.

"You are very good at frustrating a man. I see the rumors of your death have been sorely exaggerated." His smile, that used to entice many to trust him, now conveyed the evil of his ambition.

"The rumors of your incarceration have also been sorely exaggerated."

He chuckled. "you meet some of the most interesting people in prison. One such person was, shall we say, was well connected, and got me out. I saved his life, and I have used my talents to the benefits of the Syndicate, and I have done well for myself. Angel now runs all the….enterprises…through me."

CJ simply raised an eyebrow being not at all impressed. "Does he know you are two-timing backstabber that will betray him to save his own skin."

"Of course, CJ, that is why I'm as trusted as I am. And why I'm being given you. Oh, how I've missed you. I've missed that mouth, the things you could do with that mouth, and those legs wrapping around me as I pound into you…."

CJ shut out the rest of what he said. She was rethinking whole vomiting thing if she could just hit him square in the chest with it all. At one time she had thought she loved him, but she realized that she never knew him, she loved what he projected, what he wanted everyone to see. It wasn't until Houston had shown her who he really was that she realized she had loved a lie. This was the real man. This sick, twisted, bastion of evil was the man behind the mask.

He pulled her up out of the chair and started pushing her down a hall. She went past a long line of men and women, stripped down, naked, running vast amounts of money through large money counters. People loading and unloading twenty- and hundred-dollar bills into dryers with hand fulls of chips, other rooms held all sorts of lab equipment. They kept going, through twists and turns, down halls and tunnels, past rooms with the sounds of men, women, and children crying moaning in agony. All of it broke CJ's heart.

She thought of the people at the Ranch, she knew that they would keep looking for her. Houston would never stop but wondered if anyone was looking for these people. If anyone cared, or even knew that they were missing. She tapped down the memories of Bannon County. The memories of being forced to be something she wasn't simply to serve a man's lust for power and greed.

Robert pushed her into an empty cell. It was tiny, with only a small bed and what looked to be a place to relieve herself. Thankfully he released her restraints and she started to rub her wrists. That was when he seemed to notice the huge diamond on her finger.

"Someone finally caught you I see." He sneered jerking her hand towards him. "Five karats. Nice. You always were rubbing elbows with the rich and famous."

Then he paused, "Wait, you and Houston finally got hitched. I see in your eyes, I'm right. I'm not surprised. He always did want you. It was him that came between us. You would have been mine if he hadn't interfered. I would have been famous, and you would have been the beautiful woman at my side. But he ruined that, filled your head with things that didn't need to be there."

"Are you saying you didn't kidnap or kill any of those people." She snapped at him.

"Oh no, I did it all. Just never would have gotten caught if it wasn't for Houston and you, my love, would never have been the wiser."

"I never thought you took me for stupid. No matter how much I loved the lie you portrayed yourself to be, I would have figured it out eventually." The urge to vomit was getting more and more pronounced. What a time to start having morning sickness. She fought the urge to rub her hand over where the newest Houston lay resting, she didn't want to give him any other ammunition against her.

"This is going to be doubly sweet. I get to exact my revenge on both of you." He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to take you CJ, over and over and over again. I'm going to use you like I always wanted too, like the Houston's whore deserves. I'm going to use you for my pleasure until I'm bored, then I'm going to pass you around, and in the end, I'm going to send you back to your precious Houston, with a baby in your belly."

"You make me want to vomit." She stated truthfully.

"Do you think he will accept another man's child as his own?" he continued as if she said nothing, his hands wandering over her, her hips, her belly, cupping one of her breasts. She closed her eyes, hoping and praying she didn't leak through her breast pads. She should have pumped an hour ago, they were so full she thought they would burst. "Do you think your precious Houston will still want you after we are through with you?"

He tried to force her to kiss him. "Come now CJ, you used to love my kisses. You used to beg for them." He smashed his lips to hers and tried to pry her mouth open with his tongue.

Robert pushed her away and she landed on the sparse bed. She spat his blood from her mouth at his feet and wiped the residue from her lips.

He started to lunge at her, blood dripping from the wound she had inflicted on his tongue with her teeth, but was stopped by Duane coming in.

"Boss, we have a problem with one of the bean counters."

"I'm not finished with you." He lisped as he ran out of the room wiping his blood from his chin with a handkerchief.

She was only mildly annoyed that he locked the door. Mostly she was ticked off she didn't take a piece of his tongue while she had the chance.

Mostly she was angry that he touched her. How dare he try and touch her. She wasn't his to touch. She had the growing soul under her heart and a whole slew of others to care for now. Nothing about Robert Tyler was more important than all of them. She would help all these people if she could, she realized, but not at the expense of the baby she carried, or her family at home. She would leave the saving of these people to the authorities if necessary.

CJ took in her options. If she could help the people in the cells, all the better.

She took this time to activate the tracer on her thumb ring. The tattoo was good, but she was sure she was now underground. If that was the case, the tracer in her ring was more powerful and would be able to be detected that much easier.

Suddenly she heard a shot ring through the halls. She tried to still her racing heart while she processed the knowledge that whatever the problem was with the 'bean counter' had been solved. She wasn't waiting around for Robert to try and make good on his threats. She sure as heck didn't want to find out what he would do if he found out she was already pregnant.

When the whole group had been sitting round figuring out what to make and how it would be made to look like everyday objects, she had never dreamed she would be trying them out like this. She was strangely enjoying herself as she contemplated her escape. She absent-mindedly rubbed the platinum ID bracelet on her right wrist that simply stated, 'His Goddess'.


End file.
